leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slashingstrike/Annie kit update idea
Annie the Dark Child Kit Update Idea This Idea is about giving Annie more options on how she uses , which will enhance Annie's basic abilities in a different way reducing the frustration to play against a little bit by giving better counterplay as well as expanding her mastery level, which would make her more fun to play as and would be more competitive Abilities burst wave dealing to enemies and refunds its mana cost if it kills a unit |description2 = Enhancement: Disintegrate traves up to 1200 range, has 300 and enemies for 1 sec |leveling = 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 |cooldown= 3 |cost=60 |costtyp=mana |range= 800 }} to all enemies in the area |description2 = Enhancement: Incinerate deals bonus magic damage over 3 seconds reducing enemies by 20% |leveling = 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 |leveling2 = Over Time 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 |cooldown= 8 |cost= 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtyp= mana |range= 625 / 50° }} to her attackers |description2 = Enhancement: (RANGE: 400) Grands Annie 20% movement speed, reduction and deals to nearby enemies |leveling = Damage reduction 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40% 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 |leveling2 = Reduction: 20 / 27 / 34 / 42 / 50% /s 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40 +3% |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtyp=mana }} enhanced ability reduces basic abilities cooldowns by 2 seconds |description2 = Active: Annie throws her Plushy in targeted area and grands full stacks of Upon impact is summoned for 45 seconds and creates 450 flame wave that deals to nearby enemies, them by 50% decaying over 3 seconds get no changes and preserves the enraged system |leveling2 = Initial 150 / 275 / 400 |cooldown= 120 /100 / 80 |cost= 100 |costtyp=mana |range= 800 }} The Idea works the same way as before but now instead being only a stun ability it will enhance next ability, based on the ability used, in a different way giving Annie choices of how she wants to use her abilities – stun, damage/shredder, or survivability. Tibber Passive will reduce her basic abilities cooldowns when Pyromania Enhanced ability is being used Q allows Annie to farm safely from better range which is a Skillshot that does magic damage in Area infront of the 1st enemy collided. enhances the travel distance and will stun damaged units. W is damage focused ability that does magic damage to enemies in a cone. enhancement will deal extra damage over time and will shred enemies magic resistance which can work great against tanks and enemies that stack MR E is oriented for Tank Annie and is a survival tool. It has more flat damage and scales less with AP to benefit items like and . enhancement grands movement speed allowing Annie to escape from dangerous situations for example when being ganked or allowing her to gank and chase her opponents. R . Annie can now initiate from safer higher distance. It does magic damage in massive area slowing down enemies giving which gives extra utility to her team. Upon cast it grands Annie full stacks of instantly. Tibbers also has a passive in which when she casts Enhanced ability it reduces the cooldown which will allowing her the combo system The unit Tibbers gets no changes Combos Some Basic – – Combos at level 6 and beyond – stun enemies and run from danger – shred enemies for maximum damage and stuns – initiate with a stun and shred enemies for extra damage – double stun duration Category:Blog posts